Two Shades of Blue
by YelloStalker
Summary: When Misao is sent on a mission to kill a terrorizing swordsman in a nearby village, two lives clash together. Soujiro must open his heart and Misao realizes a love other than Aoshi...
1. The Beginning

My first story here... YAY!!

~ I LOVE this pairing, but it's sooo crack it's impossible! What a downer....

disclaimer (so i don't get sued): I don't own any bit of RK...wish I did though

**The Beginning**

The almost full moon beamed down on her. The cold ice wind whipped at Misao as she silently leapt from tree to tree. The crickets could be heard for miles around on that moonlit night. Her heart thumped in her chest as she neared her target village and sweat dripped down her temples after a few hours of continuous running, making her long blue braid cling to her body. She was on a mission (as Aoshi-sama had explained to her) she had to lure a certain man to trust her and kill him…easily done, right? The only problem is that she knew nothing about this man…at all.

She could still recall the same words Aoshi said to her on that clear morning two days before:

"_Misao, I've got a mission for you" Aoshi said bluntly. He started to take out a piece of fine parchment from his front pocket_

"_Huh? What is it Sama? What do you want me to fetch for you?" Misao was confused; Aoshi barely gave her missions unless he had to. Who in their right mind would send __her__ on special missions? She's more likely to mess up than accomplish anything!!_

"_Your task is to kill a swordsman. We don't have all the details, but there have been news about a young swordsman who has been terrorizing a small town." he held up a wanted poster, but the face has been replaced with a question mark. "Unfortunately, no one has been good enough to challenge him and win." _

"_Are you going to go with me?!?! Please…" Misao drifted off as Aoshi's eyes flashed with annoyance._

"_Rumors have said that he is currently residing in the small town off the coast. I have already prepared you a rented room there. " _

"_Yes, sama, I will return in about a month." She left to pack her stuff, all the while thinking how to gain a swordsman's trust._

----------

THUD! She let out a gasp as she tumbled down from the tree and landed on the ground in a heap. _Ugh, I must've pulled a muscle…_Misao winced when she tried to get back up. Her legs gave way and she landed heavily on the forest floor earning her grass stains along her legs. Again she tried, but failed. _I should just rest now and try to walk later in the morning. _Misao fell asleep after a few moments as she breathed in the earthy scents of the ground. Wouldn't _you_ be tired after a whole day of jumping from tree to tree?


	2. The Encounter

**The Encounter**

The warm sun lightly kissed his skin as its rays seeped through the cracks in his window. Soujiro stirred in his sleep, he really wanted to sleep in that morning!! It's not fair that he had to get up now, but deep in his heart he knew that he had duties to do. Groggily, Soujiro got dressed and headed outside of his little rented room. _Maybe a nice stroll will get me energized…_He headed towards the forest where it was deadly silent.

About 10 minutes in, he saw something strange on the ground. It looked like a bundle of blue cloth…? _What is that? _He approached with caution as he tried to think of possibilities._ Hey, it's a person!_ Soujiro ran up to the sleeping girl, she had scrapes all over her legs and her ankle was the size of a tennis ball. Lightly, he started to shake her.

"Hey, wake up. You shouldn't be sleeping here." _AGH!! Please don't be dead! How will I explain this to the cops?_ He then started to poke her. _She better wake up!_

~*~*~*~*~

Misao opened her drowsy blue eyes reluctantly to the sound of shouting…Who on earth would awake her from her slumber? They will pay!

The kunoichi looked up to see who yelling. A young man was running in circles around her with his arms failing everywhere screaming "Oh, Kami! She's dead! I didn't kill her!!"

Quickly, she _tried to_ leap up and searched for a dead girl…no one was nearby except for the crazy lunatic over there."Hey, you! Who's dead? What happened? Maybe we can still save her!" Misao called out to him.

The man suddenly skidded to a halt and turned to see, his eyes sparkled when he spotted her. "Oh my gosh! You're alive!" He ran over and helped her off the ground gingerly as if handling a babe.

"Ummm…You can let me go, I can get up myself. Thank you for your kind offer though… AHH!!!" Misao was cut off when her leg abruptly gave way collapsed into the guy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall. But I can still get up though…" she trailed off as she felt the pain in her leg worsen.

"No worries, I'll just carry to my place and fix your leg; there's no hospital in this village." The man lifted Misao up into his feeble but strong arms and carried her out of the forest. Soon, she fell asleep again.


End file.
